empirefandomcom-20200222-history
Tiana Brown
Tiana Brown 'is a recurring character in the first season of Empire and a main character in the second season. She first appears in "The Outspoken King" as an R&B-pop artist signed to Empire Entertainment who begins a relationship with Hakeem Lyon. The two later broke up after discovering that she had an affair with another woman. She is managed by Cookie Lyon. and is currently signed to Cookie's recording label, Lyon Dynasty. She is portrayed by first-time actress and singer, Serayah. Series |-| Season 1= The Outspoken King Tiana is first introduced as a new pop artist under the management of Anika Calhoun. When Hakeem is intrigued by her presence, Tiana denies Hakeem's offer to join his VIP at Laviticus, calling him a "phony" rich teenager. Despite Tiana's first impressions of Hakeem, she gradually becomes attracted to him because of his success. After Hakeem performs ''No Apologies ''at Laviticus, Tiana and Hakeem hook up with each other. The Devil Quotes Scripture Meanwhile, Tiana, who continues her success as an artist, is believed to be in a relationship with Hakeem due to their sexual chemistry. False Imposition Tiana makes the decision to be managed by Cookie Lyon, and finds herself disappointed in Hakeem because of his disrespect towards his mother and the fact that he is in a secret affair with an older woman, Camilla. The two, however, remain in a relationship after a performance at the Teen Choice Awards nominations in New York. Dangerous Bonds It is revealed that Tiana is bisexual and in a relationship with another girl. Once Hakeem realizes this, their public relationship ends after Andre Lyon and Rhonda Lyon team up to broadcast her sexuality. Unto the Breach Tiana tells Hakeem that she wants to get back together with him if he will come back to Empire but he turns her down, saying that he still loves Camilla. She is later thrilled when she gets to sing You’re So Beautiful with the family. |-| Season 2= Relationships [[Hakeem Lyon|'Hakeem Lyon]] (ex-boyfriend) Hakeem and Tiana develop a brief, short-lived relationship as a part of a publicity benefit. Although Tiana's first impressions demonstrated her lack of interest in his wealthy lifestyle, his brand new success as a rapper appeals to her. However, Tiana and Hakeem's relationship isn't exactly real on both parts, since Hakeem is in a love affair with an older woman, and Tiana is revealed to be in a bisexual relationship. [[India Spring|'India Spring']] (ex-girlfriend) India is Tiana's ex-girlfriend. Tiana turned out to be bisexual, keeping it a secret. While at a photo shoot, Rhonda posts a video of Tiana and India together. Hakeem sees this and ends his relationship with her. Tiana and India broke up indefinitely. [[Cookie Lyon|'Cookie Lyon']] (manager) Cookie began managing Tiana in False Imposition after Tiana asked her to listen to her demo for Keep It Movin'. Cookie was supportive of Tiana when she found out about her bisexuality, saying they could "sell that." In Unto the Breach Cookie told her that she was family to her and Hakeem. In season 2 she left Empire and signed with Cookie's new label, Lyon Dynasty. Trivia * She is 21 years old. * She has 3 studio albums. * She has a 2.54 million social media following. * She is #29 in the Chart Top 40. * She is valued at $40 million. * She averages $83 million in album sales. * Her management costs $.9 million. Episode Appearances (12/24) Season 1 (7/12) *The Outspoken King *The Devil Quotes Scripture *False Imposition *Dangerous Bonds *Unto the Breach *Who I Am Season 2 (5/12) *Without a Country *Be True *True Love Never *Et Tu, Brute? *A Rose by Any Other Name Songs |-| S1= ;Solos AdiosStill.png|Adios (The Outspoken King) ;Duets BadGirl.png|Bad Girl (Veronica) (The Devil Quotes Scripture) EMP_104_Keep_It_Movin_Musical_Number_tagged_1280x720_390497859846.jpg|Keep It Movin' (Hakeem) (False Imposition) EMP_105_4_Musical_Performance_Drip_Drop_tagged_1280x720_393307203594.jpg|Drip Drop (Hakeem) (Dangerous Bonds) Oie_gPbrSu9da5XS.png|Get No Better (2.0) (Without a Country) Tumblr_nynhx4I2lF1uxguy3o8_1280.jpg|Do Something Wit It (Et Tu, Brute?) Screenshot-2016-04-07-14.06.14-1024x576.png|Look But Don't Touch (A Rose by Any Other Name) Category:Characters Category:Empire Entertainment Artists Category:Recurring Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Lyon Dynasty Artists Category:Main Cast